


A master of unexpected talent

by Dopt



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, mention of sex work, what if Jyn was raised by dominatrix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopt/pseuds/Dopt
Summary: “So just to be clear,” Kes suddenly cut, “you're telling us you learned some kinky shit when you were with Saw and you used it latter when you have to work in a brothel?”Or the one where skitzofreak mentionned some time ago the idea of Jyn having been raised by dominatrix and I HAD TO try.





	A master of unexpected talent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skitzofreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skitzofreak/gifts).



 

It was supposed to be a joke about Jyn's many competencies, of course, but with a salacious undertone that made Cassian's gut clench. With Kes you couldn't really expect anything else, he knew, still he didn't like the wicked glint in his partner's eyes.

“Well, you know, I was left on my own at what, fifteen? And you could only steal for long before being arrested, so...”

Jyn trailed off and Kes's eyes grew bigger.

“You mean...”

She shrugged and Kes looked as horrified as Cassian felt.

“What did you expect? I mean, yes, I'm a good thief but in the long run, it can't work. I had to find a job and at fifteen, there isn't much a girl can do, is it?”

Dread filled his stomach and he gripped his cup tighter because of course, she had to work and if she didn't want her employer to run a full search on her, she had to stay in the low profile-low expectation kind of job. And well, even if she was a good fighter, no one in their right mind would have hired a tiny girl like her. Especially at fifteen when she must have been even smaller than now.

“And it wasn't all that bad. It got me in some weird places but at least, I was given access to regular meals, showers and of course, a room. With a nice bed.”

She wiggled her eyebrows and the easiness she spoke with made Cassian breathed slightly better.

“Earing you, you seemed like you enjoyed it,” noted Tonc, disbelief clear in his voice and Jyn shrugged again.

“Honestly, it wasn't the worst thing I had to do. And as I said, it had its perks. I was lucky too because the first brothel I ended working in was clean and the madam was fair with us. And since I had been very well trained for years, well... I got my own room very quickly.”

“What do you mean you had been trained?”

Cassian couldn't totally get the horror out of his voice and Jyn looked at him with a frown, like she didn't understand his shock. He didn't have problem with sex workers, hell, he'd be a huge hypocrite if he had a problem knowing she had been one, but fifteen years old was still a bit young for that kind of job and being trained for it younger seemed way out of line.

“Well, you know, Partisans were a weird bunch and people from everywhere worked together and we taught each other our specialties and there were these two girls, Neela and Mew I spent a lot of time with. They taught me how to use a baton, a whip, any kind of rope when I first joined. They showed me how to tie people in different ways and when I grew up, I began to realize what some of their teaching entail and how it can be used for various things. Neela was a very imaginative girl and she used to be well-known in her peculiar field. A true master, if you would.”

Her smile turned wick and a new kind of fear ran into Cassian's blood.

“So just to be clear,” Kes suddenly cut, “you're telling us you learned some kinky shit when you were with Saw and you used it latter when you have to work in a brothel?”

When she smirked, a collective breath of relief ran through the table but it was short live.

“Yeah, well, it was more than I didn't know anything else, and if some stupid Imperial officers had a blast of getting the hell beaten out of them, who was I to deny them?”

She beamed and everyone around laughed with her because that was a pretty good argument. One Cassian noted without even realizing what he was doing. It was very interesting intel she'd just given and it could be very useful. But asking her to resume that kind of activities seemed a bit insensitive now, yet maybe she still had connexion with some places, and knew some sex workers whom he could use. He had to discuss that part with her latter.

He missed some of Tonc and Kes comments but he focused back on Jyn when an embarrassed chuckle escaped her lips. If these two idiots began to harass her-

Jyn cut short his line of thought when she said, “I had to admit, thanks to Neela and her ways, it took me way too long to realize that you don't need to choke a boy to...” she swallowed and averted her eyes, “rouse his interest.”

Kes guffawed with Tonc and even Cassian had a hard time to not keep his mouth from twitching. That was one way to put it, yeah.

“But it wasn't that bad either because that way, I didn't have to face too many unsolicited advances and I still think that was the main purpose of it all.”

“Plus it got you a job far more profitable, I'd say.”

Cassian could finally smile at the whole ordeal and when she caught him, something new twinkled in her eyes.

“Yeah, it was fun. And I learned a lot from my coworkers too about the more... traditional way of those things.”

Kes eyed them both with narrowed eyes, his intend of saying something stupid pretty clear but Jyn's smile as she began to twirl one of her baton probably made him think a bit longer. Cassian had to force himself to not shoot him when the man concluded, “You'd better be careful Captain, I'm under the impression your girl wants to try her ropes on you.”

“Well, better her ropes than her batons, don't you think?”

Again, Jyn's eyes glinted mischievously at him and he saw a promise here that would have made him shiver if it weren't for the audience. Latter, it said. Latter, she saw him exactly what she was trained to do.

 

 


End file.
